Vehicles are often sold without or with minimal options for attaching accessories. For example, pickup trucks may have a rear bed area with tie down locations but are not adequate beyond simple use and fail to fulfill personal requirements held by some pickup truck owners. These needs can vary depending on the occasions, such as for camping, hauling, or traveling.
Various solutions have been created to address the problem of accessory mounting for vehicles, including basic track systems. However, existing solutions have many drawbacks including limits in the number of accessories that can be mounted, or lacking a modular design which enables the vehicle owner to modify the accessory mounting system to achieve a different look or function.